Hand held supporting devices for cameras and the like are well known in the art, typical examples being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,684,694 and 8,757,901 and in US published patent application 2008/0117328. These supporting devices are useful in many situations. However they have disadvantages either when it is desired to position the picture taking device at a greater distance than is practical with the supporting structure, or when it is desired to have the picture taking device carried by a stationary support to eliminate shake. Thus, it takes some time to set picture taking devices on tripods, and also in some situations there may be no support for the tripod.
It is also well know to provide supports for the purpose of securing a picture taking device to a stationary object, such as a tree, post or stump, which such supports are fastened to a tree or the like. Examples of such securing devices are shown in US published applications 2009/0010637 and 2011/0116782.